Try to Hold Yourself Back
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Harry Potter decides to welcome his lover home from a day at the hospital with a bit of fun. Carlisle/Harry. Oneshot. LemonySLASH.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: Sorry everyone for my lack of updates on 'So Much For Resisting Temptation', I was bitten by the writing bug for some of my other works…and the muse for those stories have sent the muse for SMFRT into hiding. Hopefully writing this oneshot/short-story will bring that muse back out to play.

**Pairing**: Carlisle/Harry. This means homosexuality and is rated **'M' **for a reason (cough)lemon(cough). Esme does not exist in this fic.

* * *

Harry liked to think it was coincidence that he met the Cullen family almost six years ago today, and not the result of some devious plan by the family's Seer – Alice. It was barely five months after the final battle of the Second War that the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, approached him about going to the vampires in an attempt to come to some kind of agreement about how the two groups should interact with one another. It was well known by wizards all over the world that during Voldemort's reign of terror he had brought the more well known 'darker' creatures to his side: dementors, werewolves, giants, and more than a few rogue vampires. It was also well known that after the end of the war and the old ministry that most magical beings no longer trusted the British magical community, and there were very few wizards those non-humans would work with; the most well known wizard that was considered to be a 'friend' to the Non-Wizarding groups was easily Harry Potter, who became the most likely candidate for this delicate mission.

A rogue vampire according to the few texts Harry (Hermione) managed to scrounge up between the destroyed library of the MoM and Hogwarts didn't give him a lot of insight into how the Volturi, the self proclaimed rulers of the vampires, felt about vampires that were not attached to covens. From his understanding it seemed that the Volturi support the idea of a coven, as long as it did not grow large enough to threaten their power, or reveal themselves to the ignorant Muggle population. Harry had no idea of how many vampires existed, and had no knowledge of vampires outside the summary of Eldred Worple's Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires that Hermione gave him; He would never admit it to his best friend, but he was pretty confident that if he read the vampire Sanguini correctly during their one brief meeting….the vampire could have told Worple that vampires had a secret fetish for gummy worms and glitter and Worple most likely would have believed him. Sanguini seemed like the type of man/vampire that would get a kick out of giving false information to stupid wizards.

Harry ended up having to take a plane to Volterra, Italy as no Wizarding settlement had existed in the town since decades before the Volturi was established, and with that there were no set Apparition points, no Floo networks, nothing available for realistic Wizarding transportation. The sun had set long before Harry's plane had landed in Volterra, so once he exited the private jet he was greeted immediately by his vampire guides: a rather tall and muscular vampire by the name of Felix who had a far too easy dark grin, and the infamous vampire twins of the Volturi known simply as Alec and Jane. Harry tried not to show any fear or worry, even though he knew well that he was surrounded and helpless in the face of these vampires…even though Felix seemed to point out said helplessness at every opportunity.

Felix didn't really bother him however, nor did Demetri or a majority of the Volturi guards they encountered on their way to the "throne" room of the Volturi castle…It was only the twins that gave him goosebumps and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall; Jane reminded Harry far too well of the late Bellatrix Lestrange, and in the short time since meeting him…Harry was pretty sure Alec's eyes had never left him, not once. The vampire's bright red eyes had nothing on Voldemort's more menacing red, but those obvious and conflicting emotions in Alec's gaze was almost as scary as anything he had encountered before. One moment the 'child' vampire looked like he wanted to eat him, and the next he looked like he wanted to _eat_ him.

It was while being led into the throne room that the Cullens caught his eye for the first time, and they weren't that hard to miss at all considering their bright topaz colored eyes in a sea of blood red...although it was most likely due to the fact that among so many statue-still vampires Alice Cullen was bouncing up and down, waving to Harry like a five year old. He had kept his eyes on the only "vegetarian" coven in the room before turning his attention to the actual "Volturi" and not the "Volturi guard", the leaders of the vampire race, known simply as Aro, Caius, and Marcus. While all three were supposedly equal in leadership, it was obvious that Aro was the spokesman of the three, and if Harry had to guess he was the true leader as well; it was so easy to imagine the other two who were almost dead to the world right under the deadly charismatic vampire's thumb.

Harry's few weeks with the Volturi were not something he would call relaxing: he would have to deal with Aro constantly talking down to him as if he was a small child, and with the guards eyeing him as an especially tasty snack - especially after they came to the conclusion that a magic user would most likely be much more tasty than a regular human. The only break he received at all was after his first week when the self-described 'Pixie' of the Cullen family and her surely half-giant brother kidnapped him and dragged him into the wing of the castle where the family was situated.

Much to Aro's distaste Harry took to the family right away, he could have fun playing silly games with Alice and Emmett, sit and have talks with Jasper over chess (it almost reminded him of times with Ron, but without the yelling), and even have small 'debates' with Rosalie, a woman who had Harry guessing constantly if she was somehow very distantly related to Draco. To the family's amusement though the family member that seemed to draw the most of Harry's interest was the sire of the family, Carlisle Cullen.

He could easily remember Jasper and Alice sending him sidelong looks and knowing grins, both well aware of how attracted Harry had been to vampire since the beginning. It had been difficult to accept at first, with all his past romantic interests being female, but Carlisle had put all his fears to rest fairly quickly. It was amusing to see a vampire so well known for his gentle and pacifist lifestyle become so aggressive in wooing a then 18 year-old Harry. When the time came that Harry had to return to the Wizarding world, Carlisle wouldn't let him leave without many promises that they would keep in touch.

Harry had to admit he lost touch sometimes with the vampire over the three years after their original meeting, only reappearing in the family's life again when Jasper's control and tolerance for human blood was tested to near deadly levels when a teenage girl at their current high school tumbled down a long series of stairs and started bleeding heavily. Once Carlisle called him Harry showed up barely an hour later, easily conjuring the papers that would identify him as a federal agent and had sealed off those that had seen Jasper's near attack before altering their memories of the event. He had taken one look at the disheartened ex-solder, knowing the man was trying so hard for his family's sake and decided to devote his time to helping them keep their normal human-like life.

* * *

It was now January of 2005 and the Cullen family (plus one Potter) had been living in the small town of Forks, Washington for nearly two years now. When Harry pulled up to the family's house barely after nine in the morning he could tell the family had already left for the day, with the 'children' of the house going to school, and Carlisle was due home from the hospital in about another hour.

Reaching into his heavy wool coat, Harry pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the pristine house he called home and looked about the lavish room with a smile. After he slipped off his shoes, he moved into the kitchen with the intention of getting something to drink, but stopped once he noticed an envelope sitting on the counter bearing his new nickname that he received from Alice 'Papa Harry'. The nickname had been given to him a long time ago, just a few days after Harry and Carlisle consummated their relationship for the first time. After coming down the stairs one morning he had been greeted the knowing grins of the younger looking members of the family, Alice had bound up to him with a devious grin that contrasted greatly with her attempt at batting her eyes innocently.

_"Does this mean we get to call you 'Papa Harry' now? You're going to make an honest man out of our father someday right?" _

Carlisle and the rest of the family had burst out in different degrees of laughter as Harry turned a bright shade of red and let out a small squeak that most human ears would miss. Harry had tried to talk Alice out of the silly nickname but it had stuck and stayed with them ever since.

Shaking himself out of his musings Harry turned his attention to the envelope, knowing he wouldn't have much time to prepare things for Carlisle's arrival.

_"Papa Harry,_

_I've seen some of what's going to be going on this weekend, whether or not I really wanted to. Don't worry though! Jasper got to enjoy my reactions A LOT and I'm sure he sends his thanks. I told the others to pack their things for the weekend, so we're heading up to Seattle. I heard there's a new indoor water park opening up there! I think it'll be a lot of fun. _

_So the house is all yours for the weekend, just please don't do what you're planning on the coffee table. You'll break it, and most likely your wrist if I saw things correctly._

_Lots of love, your amazing 'daughter',_

_Alice"_

While no one in the family was affected by the smell of blood as they had been in the past, Harry couldn't help but be thankful no one was home to see how red Harry's face had gotten. Shoving the note in his pocket Harry went to the fridge and poured himself a small glass of wine, his own personal 'liquid luck/courage' for what he was planning to do this afternoon (now turning into the weekend) with his lover. Happily he didn't have to do much to be prepared for his lover coming home, although he would need to re-figure a few things since the coffee table was no longer an option.

He walked to the sliding glass doors off the kitchen and stepped out on the deck before walking towards the storage sheds that was kept a few yards from the house. The two storage sheds were a basic necessity in a house such as theirs; one shed held Rosalie's tools for when she chose to work on her cars, as well as the general tools for yard care (even though the family hired people to care for their yard for them). The other shed, being the bigger of the two held the family's collection of 'extra' furnature. Since, as a family of inhumanly strong vampires…they went through furniture on a fairly regular basis. Looking about the dark shed Harry's eyes landed on the one piece of furniture he was looking for.

"Perfect,"

* * *

Stepping into the house Carlisle Cullen already had a smile on his face as he shut the door behind him. His lover had been away for a few days for his job, and they would have at least the weekend before he would be dragged away once more. Tilting his head slightly, Carlisle could easily tell how Harry had moved about the house just by scent alone. Harry had spent some time in the kitchen, now it seemed his scent lead towards their bedroom…but somehow his scent seemed to be mixed with the interesting smell of red oak and oranges. Now just what was Harry up to in the bedroom with oak and oranges?

"…Harry?" Carlisle tapped lightly against the frame of the door, waiting for only a few moments before he stepped into the room and looked over his lover. "What is this?"

"I thought I'd give you a surprise," Harry grinned from where he sat straddling a solid oak chair, leaning over the back of it and resting his crossed arms on the headrest casually. Carefully standing up from his seat he walked to his lover, revealing fully for the first time what he was wearing; one of Carlisle's button up light blue shirts, as well as a fitted pair of dark denim jeans. Both pieces of clothing covered most of Harry's body, but covered Harry's lithe body heavily in Carlisle's scent. "Come take a seat in the chair and I'll give it to you,"

"Oh? What kind of surprise is that?" Carlisle chuckled as he moved to sit in the chair, facing away from Harry and towards the bed. "What exactly are you up to my little fox?"

When Harry as well as his friends had been greatly surprised to learn that Harry's animagus form was that of a red fox; Once Harry researched the symbolism behind foxes, that they are well known for their cunning, quick-thinking, and adaptability…it made perfect sense for Harry to be a fox.

"It's a secret, now hold still and bring your hands around the back of the chair. I want to put your gift in them."

Carlisle could easily hear Harry's soft steps as his younger lover moved about the room. He could tell Harry went to the closet and carefully pulled out something that smelled like cotton from one of the drawers inside.

"Close your eyes Carlisle," Harry's voice already carried the light huskiness it usually gained once he was aroused; The voice caressed over Carlisle's ears before Harry's soft pink lips did as well, gently nipping and sucking at the vampire's cold earlobe, and thoroughly distracting him as Harry wrapped a length of cotton rope around his lover's wrists.

"Harry…What are you doing?" Carlisle choked, lightly clenching his hands but stopped moving once Harry finished his knots and pressed his lips to his neck. "You know I can easily get free from this."

"I know you could…But, you would end all the fun if you did." Harry came out from behind Carlisle, straddling the taller man's lap with ease and in doing so making his excitement very well known. "Just think of how much fun it can be Carlisle…knowing you could easily get free from those binds, but staying still. Handing all control over to me."

"Harry…" Carlisle practically purred his lover's name as he arched his hips upwards, grinding up against the terrible tease in his lap.

"Will you play nice?" Harry pressed his lips against Carlisle's, letting out a sharp moan in surprise as  
Carlisle nipped his lips to the point of nearly drawing blood. "Carlisle…"

"I'll behave as long as you do,"

"That might be a problem, but I'm sure we'll make it work." Harry gasped softly as Carlisle's lips trailed down to his neck; the vampire gently nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh before Harry pulled away and stood up from the vampire's lap.

Carlisle nearly growled in annoyance as the delectable body moved out of reach, but quickly silenced himself as Harry started to slowly unbutton the blue shirt he was wearing, revealing the sun-kissed skin that Carlisle loved so much. He could feel the venom pooling in his mouth as the shirt finally fell to the floor, leaving Harry standing in those jeans that hugged his beautiful bottom and clearly bulging front so deliciously.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself love," Harry couldn't help but smirk, growing confident at his lover's clear approval as he moved towards the vampire once more and slid down to his knees.

"Harry…what?" Carlisle knew his eyes had to be darkening as desire and want filled him so completely, those normally bright topaz eyes of his had to be now dark colorless pools full of hunger. After all, who couldn't help but be excited by Harry Potter kneeling between their widespread legs, reaching for their zipper with a hungry gaze of their own.

"Shh…"

Harry's movements were so teasing, so sure that if he hadn't been gracing Carlisle's bed for years the vampire would have been seething with jealousy, wondering where the beautiful wizard gained such amazing prowess in the bedroom. Those long beautiful fingers slipped away from the now lowered zipper, moving upwards to the waist of Carlisle's slacks and lightly tugged at them until Carlisle arched up off the chair long enough for Harry to pull them down to the floor, as well as Carlisle's dark blue boxer-briefs.

"Harry…" Carlisle couldn't help but snarl in pleasure as Harry's beautiful lips wrapped around the head of Carlisle's near painfully hard length, teasing the glans with his lips and that amazingly hot muscle that was Harry's tongue.

Harry ignored Carlisle's growls and purrs as they grew louder and louder, worshiping his vampire lover with his mouth; bobbing and sucking, licking along the impressive length and only pausing as he heard the tell-tale sound of cotton tearing.

"Carl-isle!" Harry had started to pull away to reprimand his lover, but was quickly cut himself off with a sharp squeak of surprise as he was yanked up into the vampire's arms and tossed onto the bed in barely a second. "You're spoiling your surprise!"

"I'll promise to make it up to you." The vampire doctor growled out pleasurably as he straddled his lover's body, deftly unbuttoning the pants that were in the way of his goal. "Now, how long until everyone else gets home?"

"Alice has them away for the weekend." Harry gasped out and arched up into his lover's cold hand that contrasted amazingly with Harry's hot flesh.

"Well then…we better get started." Carlisle yanked down his lover's pants and tossed them blindly across the room, knowing his lover really didn't have a problem with him taking over.

* * *

(snickers) I feel like such a naughty authoress for writing this, and feel like my brain is a truly naughty place since this seemed to come out of nowhere.

So while it's not an update on 'So Much for Resisting Temptation', I did at least give you a yummy Harry/Cullen crossover right?

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
